Real Not
by Ryogama
Summary: Stories with pairings of real people mostly jrocktennis no oujisama characters. Yaoi, and rating of chapters may vary.


I decided to do a bunch of one-shots with real people/tennis no oujisama characters. The one-shots will be rated from K - M.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Tennis no Ouji-sama or any of the celebrities mentioned... but that would be a nice birthday present! XDDD

This is one of the weirdest pairings I've ever done. Seriously, Gackt/Atobe?

STORY

Atobe sat in a leather chair of the fancy living room of another boring party. His father was talking with some of his old collage friends, when somebody caught his eye. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath. Hair was a soft brown that was short and clean, but some of it still reached down to his chin. His face was soft like a woman's, but it was more beautiful than any he'd ever had laid his eyes upon. Full pink lips, and a swan like neck. You could tell he was well built, but there was something about his that made Keigo's eyes unable to turn away.

The other man caught Atobe's stare and smiled. He left his company at the moment who weren't really paying attention to him, and stood next to Atobe's chair.

"Well, who might you be?" the gorgeous man asked.

"Atobe Keigo," he answered.

"Ah, the son of the one who's hosting this party. My name is Gackt Camui," the man said. Ah, the one who was part of that new band SKIN. All the members were elites when it comes to their talents. Atobe smiled and said, "Well, good luck with your band Gackt-san,". Gackt smirked.

"Cut that out, I'm sick of this gathering. It bores me to tears," Camui said. Atobe chuckled.

"Ah, it does that to me as well," Keigo said, letting down his walls a little with Gackt.

Gackt couldn't help but look at Keigo with lust. The younger's silver hair made him look like a god, and his ocean blue eyes drew him in. He was very tall in height, two inches taller than himself. Atobe's grey suit made him look slim though, but the way he acted told Gackt he was strong and built. Camui wondered just how old was he.

"So Keigo, how old are you?" he asked.

"14," Atobe said. This surprised Gackt. If Atobe looked so strong and tall right now, wait until he was older...

The thought of it made Gackt hard and he hid his problem behind the chair, hoping Keigo wouldn't see. Oh, but Keigo did. He smirked at Gackt and asked him what was wrong. Gackt fought off a blush that was coming to his cheeks and just kept his mouth shut. Atobe grinned and check to see that his father and everyone was so busy talking. He grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him out of the room.

He led the way up the stairs to his bedroom, black silk sheets and all. But he first locked the door and trapped the older man between his body and the door. The scent of his cologne drove him crazy. Gackt smirked at the young man's impatience, and grabbed a fist full of his silver hair.

"Hm, something you want?" he asked. Keigo growled at the older man, pressing his growing arousal against the other man's. This action earned him a moan from the smaller man, who cursed at the pleasure that ran through him. The silver haired man smirked at the way the older man groaned. How his face squirmed compared to when he was in self control. It was beautiful. Atobe slipped Camui's jacket off his shoulders, before thrusting him into the bed, practically throwing him onto the mattress like a rag doll. The grown man's firm buttocks and thighs were in the air for Atobe's viewing pleasure, and his face was pink from embarrassment. Keigo's body towered over his, rubbing his clothed, hard length against the other man's exposed ass.

"Your lovers in the past didn't know the special kink you have. But I do. You're the stock, poised aristocrat who everyone thinks is in control and always will be. But not me," Keigo said, unbuttoning the silk shirt that Gackt was wearing. His hot words breathed on the vocalist's neck, sending pulsating electricity down his body. The attention though made him embarrassed, like a horny school girl of some sorts. "You want to drop this act, and need someone to dominate you," he said, pinching Gackt's left nipple. The elder man writhed his body under his touch, his fists balling up against the expensive sheets.

Keigo got inpatient as well and pulled Gackt up so he could discard his shirt. The heat intensified and Keigo tossed his shirt to the side as well. He unbuckled the man's belt, and almost ripped it off. He fingertips then became gentle, and petted Gackt's erection.

"Ahh..." Gackt moaned.

His blindly bucked to his hand, but also to the younger boy's clothed erection that pressed against his spread legs. Keigo yanked Gackt's pants off his built legs, and smirked when he was greeted by no underwear. He traced his hands from the slender calves, to the glorious thighs and spread them wider, exposing all of the older man for his viewing pleasure. His head leaned down between the spread legs and pressed his slick tongue against the skin under Gackt's juicy balls. The singer squirmed, trying to lower his hips into the younger's mouth. He knew this was so wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't help it. All the people he had been with had never made his shiver like this. They could never take advantage of him like this.

Long and slender fingers circled the tight ring of his puckered anus, making his hard cock pulse and twitch. But soon he was left alone, and he whined. Where did the boy go? He turned back to see that Keigo had stood up and grabbed a tube from his drawer. He squeezed the lotion onto his hands and made them slick. He didn't want to hurt the other man after all. After he came back into bed, he moved so that he sat up right against the pillows and headrest. His slick, index finger waved for Camui to come to him. Gackt crawled onto him, and sat on his lap, rubbing the erection against the crevice of his ass. He grinned in triumph at Atobe's groan, but his little victory was nothing to celebrate about.

"Slut," Keigo groaned, and held the small hips still. Gackt whined, not liking the restriction or the comment. Atobe pulled him closer so that their chests touched, but the older man's butt stuck out in the air. Sticky and slick fingers rubbed against the practically begging entrance, making the other man bite his lip from screaming. Suddenly two fingers forced their way inside the tight channel, almost tearing the hole. But Gackt thrust down against the fingers, unable to keep his moans down when the long fingers just brushed his prostate glands. He whined again when he felt the fingers leave his heat, but then his ass was pulled closer to Atobe.

Gackt bend his knees and sunk his body a little more, feeling the hard sex of his companion. Gackt's right hand grasped Keigo's shoulder, and his left grasped the quivering length and positioned it at his prepared anus. He held his breath and slowly guided the erect penis into him, seeing Atobe's lips pressed tightly against each other.

"Uh... yeah, that's good," the younger said, unable to control his mouth.

Camui descended slowly, not holding back his lustful cry as the huge cock filled him more and more. Though, his slightly pained cries were way louder than Keigo's low groan of pleasure. Now both of his hands dug painfully along the younger aristocrat's sides, searching for an anchor. Keigo anxiously rocked his hips, thrusting shallowly into the smaller man. His shaking body making Gackt's buckle and quiver.

With his shaky limps, Gackt's powerful thighs lifted him until the tip of the hard erection was still inside him, and descended down fast. The hard thrust struck that spot deep inside him, electric waves of pleasure sent all over his body. His arms quivered, his chest and stomach tightened, and his cock jerked. Keigo groaned as the man kept a steady rhythm, thrusting his hips upwards toward the tight heat. He met each thrust with more fervor, making the wanton man cry out. God, his voice sounded better when he wasn't controlling it. Sure, he was a master vocalist, but it sounded much better when he screamed in ecstacy. He violently moved his body up, desperate to bury every inch of his sensitive length into the firm muscles, feeling them tense and move over him.

Keigo's strong hands gripped each side of Gackt's hips, so he could impale him harder. Gackt's erection bobbed up and down at the fast thrusts, the rhythm smacking against his hard balls. Keigo stared in fascination, as the penis jerked and dribbled tiny drops of warm, precum all over Atobe's shirt.

"Ah... Gakuto..." With eagar speed Keigo sat up, bending his knees, and his arms encircled Gackt's thin waist. His face buried itself against the neck of the older man, and his hands spread the twin globes apart farther. Gackt wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Keigo thrusts became shorter and quicker, never missing the glands that made him writhe in his arms. Gackt's thighs trembled, and his rectum became tighter.

"AHH!" he screamed as he came.

Keigo's strong tennis arms held onto Gackt tightly, fully supporting his shuddering body. Hot and thick spurts of white dirtied his shirt, some smearing as the exhausted sex still bounced in between them. Keigo's own thrusts an rhythm faltered as the tight convulsions of his lover practically pumped the heat out of him. He buried himself to the hilt against the taut muscles, his hips moving in slow circles, cuming into the hot body violently.

Reluctantly, Atobe Keigo pulled out of the older man's heat and pulled his lover's tired body so that it lay beside him. Keigo took off his shirt and handed Gackt his silk light blue shirt that lay innocently at the corner of the bed.

"I wish you luck at SKIN's first concert in America Gackt-san," Keigo said, like they just didn't have sex 30 seconds ago. Gackt grinned, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"Thank you for your support. I hope all fans are as fun as you," this made both of the aristocrats laugh...

STORY OVER

Wow, I need to take a cold shower... read and review please... -cough- Excuse me! I have to go and take care of things!


End file.
